


You & Me

by romanee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Attempted Assisted Suicide, Blood, Consensual Gore, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Gore, Gore, Implied Gutting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Dismemberment, Mentions of Explosives, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder-Suicide, Scars, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vent Writing, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Falling apart togetherRebuilding together Finally putting an end to this jumbled mess of a good time at chapter 18!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((unedited))  
> No real order to the chapters, just a bunch of misadventure type oneshots.
> 
>  
> 
> edit: 8/10/2017 - all characters are strangers to one another unless stated otherwise in each little story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could have gone about things differently, make them safe… r, but of course Viktor had wanted them to outdo themselves, as always.

“Where did you even get explosives? I know Chris is always happy to help with supplying us with stuff but really this is too much… Viktor… Viktor are you even listening to me??!” When the only response he got was a hum, Yuri ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his glasses off to rub his eyes.

“Viktor…” he tried to keep the whine out of his voice and the pout of his face, but once he finally got his husbands attention, he gave him a look that could only be described as pitiful.

Viktor walked up to him and once he was close enough Yuri saw him smiling, “I promise I was listening, and it was a friend of a friend of a friend of Chris’ so it’s all the same in the end!” he clapped his hands together before quickly reaching for his hands, taking his glasses from him and slipping them back onto his face and tapping him on the nose.

“And I figured this would make things even more fun!” his grip on Yuri’s hands tightened and he pulled him into a hug, “Yuri this might be our best work yet if it works out~”

He wanted to protest really he did, but Yuri has always been week to an excited and happy Viktor. So instead of arguing he melted into the spinning hug; laughing when Viktor started to smother him with kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Happy Birthday Victor!

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

_Blood_

Yuri hated cleaning up blood.

It was always so messy; sticky and unpleasant and he knows he should be used to it, but it really was a pain to wash out of their clothes. He still had some all over his face to clean up too…

“Yuri~”   

Turing around Yuri almost choked and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling, _no man should be allowed to look so adorable._

Blood flung from the appendages in Victor’s hands as he waved them around wildly. “Yuriiiii look~ Dismemberment at its finest!”

Yuri didn’t see the appeal in cutting a body up, it was too much work and again… blood got everywhere and just made things messier than need be. But as much as he wanted to scold Victor for ruining his jacket, he knew he was still going to at least try to salvage it as much as possible.

Sighing, Yuri rubbing at his face smearing the bodily fluids on his cheek upwards, “Make sure to clean _everything_ up in the kitchen… please.” He let Victor have his way with things in there and he didn’t even want to think of the mess that was currently in there.

When he didn’t get an answer he looked back up at Victor and held his breath. _He’s too much…_

Victor is pouting and if it was possible he was falling in love with his husband all over again. “Victor…

“It’s my birthday.”

Oh.

Oh. No.

Victor took steady steps towards him; the pout was still on his face but his eyes, _god_ his eyes. But then he opened his mouth.  

“If I asked if I could take you on a pile of bodies would you say yes?”

“Victor no”

“How about if I let you take _me_??” He had the nerve to wink at him.

Yuri screamed, throwing the clean rags at Victor, face probably as red as a tomato. “VICTOR NO”   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))((vent writing))  
> Last writing of the year o7  
> Happy New Years~

He didn’t know why he did it.

Maybe the stress of being alone while waiting for Victor, but one second he was in control, and the next… his hands were coated in blood and he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

Just confused.

Confused and frustrated. Confused because he couldn’t remember why he did what he did; frustrated because he let it happen; that he let himself slip away for just a moment and lose himself in his own distressing emotions.

Blood was rushing in his ears, all he could hear was his own heart beat and faintly he was aware that he was shaking.

“uri”

_Why isn’t Victor back yet?? He said… he said he’d be back in an hour and it’s… it’s…_

“Yuri!”

Tensing, Yuri froze when arms wrapped around his waist, Victors arms, and Yuri let himself be pulled back till he could feel Victor’s chest against his back. Finally, he took a deep breath and tears started to stream down his face.

He tried to call out to Victor and apologize but he kept getting choked up on his own tears; Victor though, sweet, sweet Victor started to rock them back and forth and kissing the top of his head running his hand up and down his arm.

“It’s okay… it’s going to be okay Yuri, here come on, let’s get you cleaned up and stop the bleeding okay?”

Nodding he stood up with Victors help and leaned against his side even more.

Neither of them spoke as he was brought into the bathroom and Victor got to work on his arms, cleaning them and wrapping them up. Yuri felt so numb, he thought he was bigger than this, thought he had gotten over the desire to destroy himself; thought that what he and Victor were doing was also helping him cope, but now he could see how wrong he was… _a ticking time bomb… that’s what I am._

“I’m… Victor, I’m sorry.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes again and ducked his head down not wanting to look at Victor, but when bigger hands squeezed his hands and interlaced their fingers together, he bite his lip and risked a peek up at Victor through his hair.

His eyes widened when he saw a shaky smile on Victors face and just like him, a silent stream of tears running down his face.

Victor shook his head and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, _“I’m sorry”,_ his voice cracked and that’s when a steady stream of fresh tears started to fall from Yuri’s eyes, “I –I assumed you were better. I’m sorry for assuming that you weren’t hurting anymore and I’m sorry I left you with such a big responsibility all by yourself when this is still new to you! I’m –

Yuri silently watches as Victor bites his lip and slowly pulled his hands up to his lips and kissed the back of his hands. Yuri wants to tell Victor it’s not his fault; that he should have opened up more to him instead of holding everything in like he used to. But he can’t, his voice is gone and if he tried to talk he knows all that’s going to come out is ugly sobs; so instead he leans forward and kisses the crown of Victor’s head and rests his cheek there and pulled his hands out of Victors hold, in turn taking Victors hands and pulling them to his lips and kissing them before pulling them so they were wrapping around Yuri.

They could both be real dummies sometimes Yuri concluded. But they’ll get though this like everything else, because they were both so much stronger when they were together, this simply made Yuri realize they still had a lot to talk about and if he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn’t wait.

After all the man in his arms was the love of his life and he knew that he was the love of Victor’s life.             


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ   
> ((unedited))

The first time it happened it was an accident.

Yuri had been a mess that day; he shouldn’t have been allowed to go on the ice, but it was where he felt safe, and Victor knew that so he gave Yuri the okay. Now he wished Victor had just told him no, because now Viktor was hurt and Yuri was crying and shaking because of all the blood that was spreading out all over the ice.

It was just an accident.

He knew it, he knew Victor knew it, but it didn’t stop the guilt, the pain of hurting someone he loved with all his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))  
> ((im inconsistent with how i spell vicktor, sorry about that))

Carving into someone else skin was different from carving into his own.

He knew that for a long time, it was comforting, but at the same time unsatisfying. His skin was making up all over the place and everyday he was reminded of it when he woke up, brushed his teeth, especially when he took a shower and had to look himself in the mirror before and after he stayed under the water for too long; though… that was also the one place it was easy to ignore the ridges on his skin. More so when Viktor joined him but that was beside the point.

The point being: it wasn’t the same. Taking a knife to his own skin was a million no… a zillion times different from taking a knife to someone else skin.

Whether they were still alive or already dead didn’t matter to him because it didn’t being the same exhilarating _fulfilling_ feeling of cutting so deep he would jump when metal tapped against bone.

Alas… he promised Viktor.

It was still so new for Yuri though, having someone not wanting him to leave – to kill himself – and stay by their side, to be with them forever until they were old and still full of _so much_ love.

“Yuriii~ I brought something back with me~ come look!!”

Lifting himself up off of the bed, Yuri rubbed at his eyes and blindly searched for his glasses; scooting off the bed he took his time getting to where Viktor was, which of course was the kitchen, whenever he had something to show Yuri it was always in the kitchen, for one reason or another…

“Viktor, please tell me there isn’t a mess, I don’t think I can – … Viktor, what –

Viktor was standing proudly behind the kitchen counter arms spread open wide, “Look Yuri!! I got them with you in mind! I know there isn’t much I can do and I really don’t like telling you what you should or shouldn’t do because it feels like I’m forcing things on you… I also know that it’s not the same… but! I was feeling useless moping about and decided to do something that would help the two of us further bond! So that I can understand my husband’s feelings even more!”

Yuri held his breath the moment he walked into the kitchen and let Viktor go on his rant, and his heart swelled in his chest.

_I don’t deserve such a wonderful man._

“Yuri you’re crying…” he jumped when he felt Viktor’s hand cupping his face and rubbing away his tears with his thumb, “did I mess up again?? I thought. Maybe that’s the problem… I keep –

“No. No Viktor it’s okay” He tried to laugh but weird mix of a sob and giggles came out instead, “these are happy tears,” Yuri sniffed and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, kissing him on the nose. “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))   
> meh

He wasn’t sure when it first started, but Viktor wasn’t complaining, if anything he fueled Yuri’s little obsession even more. He couldn’t help himself and seeing his husbands eyes shine brightly as he rolled around an eye in his hands warmed Viktor’s heart.

As strange as that was.

Viktor liked seeing Yuri happy is all and he noticed he was happiest when: 1) Viktor was cuddling him and 2) when he was carefully dislodging eyes from their owner’s eye socket. It was sweet and seeing Yuri happy made Viktor happy.

Now was one of those moments.

Yuri always knew what he wanted and when he wanted something nothing stopped him from getting it. Victor loved that about him.

“Victor, hand me a jar yeah?”

Humming in agreement, Victor lifted himself off the chair he was sitting on and rummaged around in their cabinets. Finding one of the smaller jars, Victor plucked it from its spot and brought it over to Yuri.

“Lovely work~” He gave a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. He made him so proud.

“Thanks.” Seeing a smile form one Yuri’s lips was amazing how he went from serious to kind in the matter of seconds, from just a few words of praise from Victor.

Victor held unscrewed the lid and held it out while Yuri wiped his hands and poured a solution in. Once it was filled half way, Yuri turned back to the limp body on the table; slipping his fingers around the eye and lifted it out of its eye socket. He gave it a few squishes then dropped it into the jar. He did the same thing with the other eye.

Screwing the lid back on, Victor held the jar in front of his face and watched the eyes bob up and down in the liquid.

“Amazing how you manage to not damage them.”  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Victor asked him to do it he was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

The first time Victor asked him to do it he was terrified.

He didn’t want to accidentally kill his own husband; not after he almost sliced his fingers off on his blades.

Plus there was a big difference between the sharpness of a knife that he used when pushing it into someone else’s skin, and the sharpness to the blades on his skates. There was a difference between getting blood all over the floor of their apartment and getting blood all over ice, which was always someone else’s.

Yet here they were on the ice.

Med kit off to the side for easy access on a blanket and Victor laying on his back arms and legs out, if he were in snow he could have been making a snow angel.

Yuri skated around Victor a few times, trying to relax his body and mind, but it was hard… it was hard to get into a mindset when the person he was meant to hurt was his husband, his most precious person. Rolling his shoulders he looked down at Victor who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

“Victor… I don’t know if I can do this…”

Blue eyes opened and looked at him, his smile never left and it was reassuring to Yuri, knowing that Victor trusted him so much.

“Take your time, we don’t have anywhere to be and if you really don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

Yuri nodded and went back to circling Victor. Thought of all the countless times he did this, how easy it was to lift his foot and press it down onto skin and watch as blood seeped out from the clean slice, dampening clothes and spreading all over the ice.

When he came to a stop he looked down at Victor one more time, “I think, I think I can do this… but I’m going to pretend this isn’t you… okay?”

Victor smiled and reached his hand up to his ankle and tugged on the material of his sweatpants pulling him forward just a little bit, “Do what you need to do love.”   

_This isn’t Victor; this is another boring person who is a plaything._

Repeating that thought a few more times he finally moved and went to the person’s right arm and pulled up their sleeve up to their elbow and then stood upright again. With practiced easy he lifted the top of his foot up and rested the blade onto clean, smooth skin.

Lightly Yuri moved his foot like one would move a saw cutting into wood, and watched as little beads of blood smeared onto his skates and slid down the person’s arm onto the ice, spreading out like a mini river.

Content with the blood now slowly streaming out, he moved onto the other arm; though instead of the methodical movements he just preformed he stepped out right onto the arm and pressed down.

A sharp gasp left the person and he waited and took some of the pressure off… listened for a word, but when he heard nothing he continued and pressed back down. Through the long sleeved shirt he could see blood staining the material. This time when he lifted his foot, he had to use more force, his blade was so deep in skin.

Yuri skated around so he was standing near the person’s feet, instead of looking at the person’s face he looked at the streak of blood that followed him.

“Yuri…”

Tensing Yuri quickly looked up at Victor’s face, looking for any sign to stop that he’d gone too far.

Instead he saw Victor looking up at the ceiling smiling, _He’s happy… I didn’t mess up._ He took a few deep breaths before continuing, he could do this, “Your legs or your stomach?” As he asked he skated over and ran the length of his clean skate on Victor’s thigh, then again along his side and digging the toe pick into Victor’s side.

The sharp inhale was a good sign.

“There, my sides.”

Yuri dug the toe pick into Victor’s side until it was bruised and more blood started to spill onto the ice. He quickly skated back up towards Victor’s arms and looked over them, “I’m going to patch these up now.”

Victor nodded and gave a soft hum, “Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it happens when Viktor least expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

When things ended up like this, Viktor knew his words would mean nothing, so he did what he thought was best for Yuri.

Viktor let Yuri lose himself in everything; let Yuri take out all his emotions, all his troubles and inner turmoil out and wreak havoc on his body. Because Viktor would gladly let Yuri destroy him before letting him destroy himself.

It wasn’t the healthiest thing, that he knew, but the two of them have become this mess of unhealthy choices to keep one another happy without having to involve anyone else.

Like this it was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile... I've been spending a lot of time on the tg au and now I'm working on my oc's so everything is taking a backseat to them ;;  
> Thank you to those who read/leave kudos/comment, it means a lot <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

If Yuri didn’t love Victor as much as he did, he would love to gouge out and store Victor’s eyes and keep them bottled up somewhere where he could always look at them.

But there was no better place for them then where they were; in Victor’s skull.

Looking at him when he woke up, when he got home from waking Makkachin, when it was his turn to make dinner, when they laid down on the couch or in bed and whispered sweet nothings to one another.

Victor’s eyes where perfect where they were

It didn’t stop Yuri thought, from sharing with Victor what he’d like to do.

+

“If you wanted to be awake, you could be awake. I’ve thought about all the different scenarios, so…” Yuri trailed off; he was speaking hypothetically of course, always hypothetically, but when it was Victor to bring the topic up, Yuri couldn’t help but wonder if he’s rubbed off on Victor too much. The obsessive thoughts with eyes, that Yuri kept locked in his mind for years and only talked about it with Victor once they moved in together.

This thing

This little thing, that brought them closer somehow.

“Yuriiii~” Yuri didn’t notice he had closed his eyes until Victor’s hand rubbed little circles under his eye.  

“I…” _I want…_

Yuri pulled his arms away from being around Victor’s waist and cupped his face so his thumbs were rubbing under his eyes and gently pulling done on the skin so he could see more of the white of Victor’s eyes.

Victor started to sway the two of them from side to side, “You.”

Swallowing Yuri hummed as he pressed his thumbs a little rougher into skin, “I want… I want to keep your eyes all for myself.” The desire to gouge and squish was astounding yet somehow Victor’s smile calmed him and _god I could look into his eyes for an eternity and never tire of them._  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited  
> its almost 2am, my stomach hurts (but that's my fault... ate too much) and I have writers block and its quiet frustrating :^)

Stomach churning, Yuri wrapped his arms around his upper abdomen leaning his head towards Victor’s thigh.

A feather like touch of lips brushed under his eyes and words of Russian spilled from Victor’s lips, lulling Yuri to sleep.

“I’ll take care of everything; it’s okay to sleep now my love.”

+

Yuri’s head lazily swayed from side to side for a moment as his eyes slipped shut while the rest of his body went limp.

Victor pressed kiss to Yuri’s forehead, wishing that he could push his bangs back, but settled with showering his lovers face with kisses instead. Once he was satisfied, he put his attention back to the open wound across Yuri’s stomach.

Blood tinkled down Yuri’s left sides where Victor had yet to sow everything up and he ran his fingers over the blood stains that had dried all over the rest of Yuri’s body.

“Thank you for humoring me Yuri… I’ll make everything feel better soon. Don’t worry.”

Needle in hand Victor got to work and pinching skin and carefully maneuvering the needle and thread through tender skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited
> 
> It's been a hot minute 8^)  
> but I've been diving the past wk so~ here we are!

Salt water pooled into Yuri’s mouth filling his nose and stung his eyes as he forced them to stay open. Everything was telling him to come up for air or to at least close his eyes and mouth to stop the offending water from filling him, but he refused.

Once his mouth was full of water he swallowed the salty water and as he did so whatever air was left in him forced its way out of his nose while his body tried to cough up the water going down his throat only for more water to get sucked in.

Yuri’s hands thrashed around for a moment before they took hold of the hands that were the single thing keeping him under the water’s surface. His fingers ran up Victor’s arm’s feeling them tensing and untensing as they held Yuri down; once his hands reached Victor’s upper arms he wrapped his hands around as much of Victor’s arm as his palms would allow and squeezed while pushing upwards forcing himself down.

Through the sting of the salty water Yuri blinking rapidly trying to make out Victor’s face above the surface.

For a few seconds, Yuri could make out the shape of Victor’s eyes, nose, mouth and his bangs hanging over his face; he could see the deep frown on Victor’s face morphing his usually cheerful demeanor into one of sadness.

Yuri had always hated seeing Victor showing any other emotion other than happiness, but Victor promised he’d help him no matter how much pain it caused.

Promised that he’d help Yuri leave this wrecked world.

And slowly but surely Yuri could everything starting to slip away.

More water rushed into his lungs and down his esophagus filling his stomach.

Yuri’s lips twitched upwards almost forming a smile when suddenly lips were pressing against his.

A split second of bliss.

One last kiss from his beloved.

 

 

Yuri was ready to let go when water rushed by him and his was above the surface.

His body threw up as much water as it could and air took the waters place.

 

He felt arms wrapping around his waist and lips trailing all over his face and neck.

 

“I can’t Yuri.”

Yuri would have missed the words if it wasn’t for how close Victor was to him, but Yuri didn’t get a chance to say anything when Victor continued.

“I can’t live without you. My Yuri… life wouldn’t be worth living if I don’t have you by my side.”

Then

Victor’s grip tightened and he submerged them under the water locking their lips together.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Crushing someone’s skull in with a sledge hammer wasn’t how he expected his day to go, but there were a lot of things that he didn’t expect to happen in his life in general, so this was just another little bump in the road that he needed to take care of.

 _Plain and simple_ Yuri thought as he lifted the sledge hammer over his head (after having already smashed the man’s rib cage and joints; the crunch was music to his ears the screams were an added bonus.) and brought it down in the dead center of the man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific gore/violence type thing y'all want to read? Let me know in the comments o7


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much lovelessasuka for the idea!!! :D
> 
> Part 2 will be up tmr or when I finish it o7
> 
> Prompt/Idea: ((Oh here's an idea! How about one of their victims manage to hurt one of them (yuuri or Victor doesn't matter) in an effort to escape. And the other ends up catching and viciously killing the victim in a fit of blind rage for hurting the other ;D ))
> 
> ((unedited))

Tears streamed down Yuri’s cheeks as he curled up on the ground clutching his hands over his mouth as blood pooled over his tongue filling his mouth. He was aware of the blood that was trickling down from his temples and the back of his head, but that was almost like getting splinter compared to what his mouth was feeling.  

His ears were ringing making it hard for him to focus on anything that wasn’t the nonstop throbbing of pain as his teeth came loose one by one and slide from their place in his gums; he would have been content laying there on the ground in a pool of his blood and tears while waiting for Victor to find him, but the hard breathing and quiet sobs that left the girl that had hit him with the crowbar made him upset beyond belief.

Yuri was upset himself of course as well, for letting his guard down and letting the girl get the upper hand on him. All he wanted was her eyes for his collection, but now all he wanted was her corpse smashed into a million pieces.

 _Fuck her eyes._ Yuri thought as he tried to push himself up, but doubled over as blood seemed to rush out of his mouth faster now.

He wanted Victor… but Victor was out shopping getting things for dinner later that night. Yuri was on his own till Victor got back.

A groan slipped past his lips and he saw from the corner of his eyes the girl spinning around still holding the crowbar close to her chest. She kept her distance, but that was okay, Yuri could work with this… for a while anyway. _I hope Victor gets home soon so he can tear her apart._

While Yuri was thinking of a way to get the crowbar back a whimper and claws scratching against the door caught his attention and Yuri’s heart broke a little. Makkachin was trying to get to him, but couldn’t…

However, the moment was ruined when the girl squeaked and slammed the crowbar against the door: which one pissed Yuri off; if Makkachin had somehow gotten in he could have been hurt, and two, sent Makkachin in deep growling and barking mode.

The girl seemed to being panicking now, even though Victor wasn’t there to hear Makka, she knew Yuri wasn’t alone. So while she was sitting in front of the door trying to shush Makka Yuri pulled himself on the floor. The girl was so absorbed with talking to herself and holding back more sobs when Makka continued to bark up a storm that she didn’t notice when Yuri was close enough to touch her until it was too late.

Yuri grabbed the back of her head and slammed her forehead into the door until the crowbar fell from her left hand.  

Knowing that she couldn’t hurt him for the time being Yuri slumped against the wall and waited, happy that Makka kept barking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments warm my heart and keep me going~ ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> continuation of last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8)) forgot I have an appointment tomorrow so got this finished up since tomorrow I'm probably not going to write at all. 
> 
> Again thank you lovelessasuka! I enjoyed writing this a lot! 
> 
> Prompt/Idea: ((Oh here's an idea! How about one of their victims manage to hurt one of them (yuuri or Victor doesn't matter) in an effort to escape. And the other ends up catching and viciously killing the victim in a fit of blind rage for hurting the other ;D ))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ((unedited))

 xxxx

As soon as Victor opened the front door Makkachin pounced on him barking and whining at him almost knocking the grocery bags out of his hands.

Gently he nudged Makkachin to the side so he could set everything down on the counter then stopped.

He blocked out Makkachin’s whining for a moment and listened _really_ listened and noted that there wasn’t a single sound coming from anywhere in the home. No TV, no Yuri on the phone, no Yuri greeting him like usual.

Victor swallowed and looked down at Makkachin. “He needs me doesn’t he?” a low whine and Makkachin turned away from him then turned his head in Victor’s direction and barked. “Take me to Yuri Makka!”

Makkachin tore through the house faster than Victor could have thought possible, but when he started speeding up the stairs to their killing room Victor’s heart might as well have been in his throat.

He wrapped his hands around the handle and started banging on the door calling for Yuri to make some sort of noise so he knew he was alright. But when he was met with silence Victor’s hands started shaking as he dug around in his pocket for the extra key he always carried with him, but dropped it and continued to fumble with it.

“Damn it, fucking go in already, stop shaking damn it!” he slurred cursing his hands for shaking so much and making it that much harder to get to his Yuri.

The familiar click gave his heart a moments rest, but when he swung the door open he stared blankly at the girl that they had brought back with them. Her forehead was the only thing bloody about her and her eyelids were still resting over eyes that were still in their socket.

Slowly, he looked around the room until he spotted Yuri slumped against wall to the left of him and in that second in time… it took every ounce of will power he had to move to Yuri’s side, check his pulse; even the steady beats couldn’t sooth Victor, and pick him up as gently as he could muster and made his way back down to their bedroom.

Victor brushed Yuri’s bangs back and watched as they fell back over Yuri’s forehead then kissed him on the crown of his head.

“I’ll take care of you, but first I have some trash to take out.” Before he could close the bedroom door Makkachin hurried passed him and sat beside the bed, beside Yuri and laid his head on the matrass watching over his human in Victor’s place.

The door closed and Victor stared at the wood while his hand clenched and unclenched the door knob until he finally pushed away from the door and slowly made his way back up to the killing room.       

Each step he took up the stairs was heavy.

Each breath he took was long and drawn out until he lungs were screaming for air.

Now his hands weren’t shaking for fear and the unknown –

No

Now they were shaking with how infuriated he was.

He pushed the door open and if looks could kill, _oh if only_ Victor thought. He kicked the door closed and locked it. He eyed the crowbar that had Yuri’s dried blood on in and he could swear he _felt_ his blood boiling in his veins.

Another deep breathe in through the nose out through the mouth.

And then he waited.

 

When fingers started twitching and a throaty groan echoed in the quiet room, Victor ran his finger over the flat end of the machete that Phichit had gotten Yuri and him as a wedding gift way back when; Victor had always wanted to use it for a special occasion, but now seemed like a perfect opportunity to test its sharpness out.

When the girl attempted to sit up Victor spoke, “I suggest you don’t move and make a lot of noise. My husband is sleeping and needs all the rest he can get.” He looked her up and down when she turned her head towards him eyes wide with fear and sneered, “No thanks to you.”

A few quick strides and he had her cornered. She had her hands over her mouth trying and failing to keep her choked sobs back. They stared at one another for a few seconds: one set of eyes fearful the other quiet rage.

“You’re nothing special.” Victor said the words as he brought the pointed end of the machete to the girl’s eyes and watched her squirm. He couldn’t even remember why Yuri had liked them in the first place and scoffed as he pushed the blade into the girl’s right eyes.

And that was it.

That was the trigger Victor needed to let go.

Seeing the eye slice and turn to mush while still inside the eye socket put Victor in autopilot as he pulled the blade out forcefully and shoved it right back in only deeper and showed the right eye the same treatment.

He could feel hands trying to shove him away, so in turn he grabbed whichever hand and sliced it off from the arm letting it flop to the ground. Blood made it a little harder for him to get a good grip around the girl’s throat, but he managed and lifted her away from the wall just so he could slam her back against the wall. When he heard the gasp and deep inhale he dislodged the blade from the eye socket and the clank of metal on teeth made Victor think of how Yuri must have felt when he was hit with a crowbar across the face and he fit the blade into the girls mouth far enough he heard it crack the wood of the wall behind her.

Since the blade was bigger than her mouth the side of her face that had the sharp end of the machete cut clean to the bottom of her ear with the dull end stretched skin more than it was ever meant to.

But just because the body went limp didn’t mean Victor was done yet.

Instead of pulling the machete from the wall and the now corpse, he simply pressed it to the right, where the blade had already sliced the girls face, until half of her lower jaw was dangling and blood fell like a mini waterfall.

Only then did Victor pull the blade back to his side whipping it clean against his pants.

He then impaled the machete into the girl’s heart leaving it there for later when he would need to take out more anger he knew he would have again once he was back by Yuri’s side.

Victor rolled his neck till it popped and spit on the girl’s corpse.

_Now to go take care of my Yuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments warm my heart and keep me going~ ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be loved  
> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1  
> The real meat of the story will be in part 2;; I really wanted to get it all done, but I'm exhausted still (the last 6 days I was in Florida at Disney World w/ my mom for a little vacation;v; and we only just got back home yesterday so I'm still recovering;v; ) I actually originally started writing this in a note book, but this version has a different opening completely, maybe I'll post that one at a later time, but I haven't decided yet if I will or not.  
> Alas here is this little thing, look forward to the 2nd part :>
> 
> Thank you emeraldstones for the idea!!
> 
> Prompt/Idea: ((I have an idea! Since Yuuri has this happy smile when eyes are being gauged out then why not add some backstory to it? There can even be more than one version since the more the merrier.  
> I would like to read a version in which Yuuri hates people seeing Victor the way he does. And when someone gets too handsy Yuuri decided to put a stop to it in some way. It can all lead to Yuuri telling Victor that he's found the perfect victim and so proceeds to tell his lover the plan. Sort of. He just leaves out his true motives.  
> Victor manages to fool the naive lamb and before the stranger tries to make a move Yuuri shows up and knocks him/her out.  
> This person could then wake up and start panicking because their bounded and Yuuri proceeds to have Victor fuck him while Victor is staring right at her.  
> This is something Yuuri doesn't do much and is still somewhat uneasy with but seeing as how this person was eyeing his man made him see red. It's like a rush of adrenaline.))
> 
> ((unedited))

Jealousy wasn’t something Yuri liked to associate himself with; to him it was an ugly emotion and he’d much rather feel genuine joy and be happy with everything in his life than worry about those things that brought up the… feelings of intense jealousy.

Nowadays though, it was only when these things involved Victor where those little things started to grate at Yuri little by little growing more and more annoying the more they happened and it was getting harder to swallow his feelings down and stop pretending like they bothered him.

Yuri knew he should talk to Victor about it because he knew Victor would go extra lengths to make sure he was happy, but instead Yuri let is feelings fester until they boiled over and things… got a tad out of hand.

But neither he nor Victor was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments warm my heart and keep me going~ ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be loved.  
> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 continuation of last chapter!  
> And here it is!! I hope this is okay;;; I did my best at writing smut... I'm... not very good at it yet, but I hope this is okay;;; 
> 
> Again thank you emeraldstones for the idea! apologizes if this is way off from what you originally suggested but this is what I ended up with and I'm quiet proud of it ;v;7 
> 
> At the end is a bonus which is the draft I wrote in a notebook (that I mentioned last chapter) before I came up with this final version!  
> Prompt/Idea: ((I have an idea! Since Yuuri has this happy smile when eyes are being gauged out then why not add some backstory to it? There can even be more than one version since the more the merrier.  
> I would like to read a version in which Yuuri hates people seeing Victor the way he does. And when someone gets too handsy Yuuri decided to put a stop to it in some way. It can all lead to Yuuri telling Victor that he's found the perfect victim and so proceeds to tell his lover the plan. Sort of. He just leaves out his true motives.  
> Victor manages to fool the naive lamb and before the stranger tries to make a move Yuuri shows up and knocks him/her out.  
> This person could then wake up and start panicking because their bounded and Yuuri proceeds to have Victor fuck him while Victor is staring right at her.  
> This is something Yuuri doesn't do much and is still somewhat uneasy with but seeing as how this person was eyeing his man made him see red. It's like a rush of adrenaline.))
> 
> ((unedited))

**xxxx**

It was a simple shoulder touch leading down to the elbow.

Logically, Yuri knew that that meant nothing that it was just a normal way people interacted with one another sometimes, but ever since he started dating Victor and then once they were officially married Yuri couldn’t help but feel antsy when others touched Victor in any way that could be mistaken for more than friendly.

And if the touch lingered!

Oh Yuri felt as though he was going to implode then and there!

But he kept himself together. _You’re being irrational! Victor loves you~_ Is what he would tell himself and he was able to listen to that logical side of himself because… of course he knew Victor loved him... _but that won’t stop people from trying to get Victor’s attention away from you_ , said the more possessive side of him.

And like any other person Yuri had a boiling point of what he can deal with and it was unfortunate for the woman whose hand lingered ten seconds too long on Victor’s arm because that was indeed Yuri’s boiling point.  

-

Convincing Victor of these things was always easy. All Yuri had to say was that he found a pair of eyes he wanted and Victor was on top of planning how they were going to take home said person, but that was almost child’s play considering the person was already holding onto Victor’s ever word thinking that he was somehow interested in them despite being married to Yuri.

The only thing that made this different was that Yuri wanted to make this woman suffer more than any of the others. Yuri could care less about her eyes; _they’re not even that nice anyway,_ he thought as he looked the woman up and down as she got into the car with Victor. No, this would be special and new and he couldn’t wait for Victor’s reaction! He spared one more glance at the woman who was acting like Yuri wasn’t even in the car and Yuri tilted his head slightly to the right resting his chin in his left hand reconsidering his previous thought; _they’re a pretty pair of eyes, but I can’t wait to destroy them and make them mush._    

-

The echo of a body collapsing on the floor was the only thing that filled the room for a moment before Victor broke the silence by making quick work of his dress coat and shoes, rolling up his sleeves and then helping Yuri out of his dress coat.

“The normal or do you have something planned that you’re not telling me?” Yuri saw the light in Victor’s eyes, he was excited knowing that Yuri had something planned that he didn’t know about yet; Yuri reached out and cupped Victor’s cheek and guiding him towards him; Yuri kissed Victor on the nose and whispered, “It’s a secret~”

He pulled away from Victor and eyed the unconscious body with distain before smiling back at Victor, “Our room please, I want to be comfortable while we do thing, oh, and I hope the retrains are still where you left them?”

Victor lifted the body over his shoulder and chucked, “Of course, never moved them.”

“Good.”

-

While Victor strapped the woman up to their bed, Yuri cleaned a few of his needles watching Victor work and felt himself getting turned on.

He rolled his head from side to side biting his lip suddenly wondering if Victor wouldn’t want to go through with this one request, but he knew he’d never know if he never asked, so Yuri ran his tongue over his lips and rolled one particularly large needle between his thumb and forefinger clearing his throat.

It was immediate in how fast Victor turned his attention to his task to at hand to what Yuri had to say.

_It’s now or never._

“I have one request.”

“Anything for my Yuri.” Victor smiled that smile and held his hand out for Yuri to take to which Yuri pushed himself away from his spot and clenched the needle in his left hand and reached out for Victor with his right hand.

“I want you to fuck me while she watches. I want to fuck you while I make her eyes soup so the last thing she sees is you getting fucked by your husband.”

Yuri’s heart was hammering in his chest as the words spilled from his lips making his little fantasy a little more real by saying it outload. Seeing Victor’s eyes dilate though, was all the encouragement Yuri needed. Victor’s free hand rubbing lower and lower on his hip was an added bonus.

-

They were too impatient for their own good, but the feeling of Victor biting into his skin bruising and scaring him was too good for Yuri and he knew his nails digging into Victor’s skin was too delicious for Victor by his rushed movements of ridding the both of them of their clothing to get as much skin contact as possible.

Yuri was busy tugging on the last of Victor’s pants when he heard the familiar clank of the restrains on their bed and he slowed his movements causing Victor to whine his name into his neck as his hips jerked forward.

He shushed Victor kissing just below his ear and running his hands through his hair while he turned his head around to see the woman blinking her eyes more and more as she realized what was taking place in front of her was actually happening. Adrenaline started coursing through Yuri once again and he quickly gave his attention back to Victor whispering into his ear how much he wanted to be fucked by him, and how excited he was to fuck him afterwards.

The clanking of the restrains and the woman struggling to get herself free was so far out of his mind Yuri lost himself as Victor kissed down his body and took his dick in his mouth.

-

Screams and moans mixed together like a symphony as Yuri worked on the two in his bed.

Victor was moaning and screaming Yuri’s name every time he positioned himself to hit Victor’s prostate and when he would move so he missed those nerves Victor all but begged for Yuri to make him feel good again.

The woman on the other hand was screaming in pure agony as Yuri had worked two of his larger needles into the center of her eyes, twisting and turning them in every which direction as he thrust quick and fast into Victor. When Victor would squeeze him just right he pushed down on the needles hard enough he was sure they were piercing the woman’s brain.

She thrashed around as much as possible but it was never enough to get Yuri to stop his movements of slowly killing her or fucking Victor.

* * *

 

 

**Bonus:**

Yuri never considered himself as being a jealous person.

But then Victor happened and it was like a while other personality that had been previously locked away was awoken.

For better or worse?

That had yet to be seen in Yuri’s opinion.

Yuri did, however, keep it at bay. He knew Victor was his and he was Victor’s, but… that didn’t stop him from feeling viciously jealous when other people; who Yuri thought also looked very beautiful, would eye Victor.

Of course it was only a matter of time before all that repressed jealousy made its way out in the open.

He almost felt bad for the poor soul who would end up getting the full force of everything that he has kept in.

////

Something in Yuri snapped.

All the months of dating Victor, then being engaged to him and finally leading into the years they were married; only two years but regardless, all of his jealous, envious repression came out rearing its ugly head.

And all because some woman’s hand lingered a little bit too long to Yuri liking, on Victor’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments warm my heart and keep me going~ ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor used to love parties.  
> He loved getting to see old friends and make new ones throughout the night; the social butterfly in him absolutely thrived off of the atmosphere!  
> Now he still loved them; there was just, one little tiny - probably insignificant - problem that he had.  
> All night Victor felt like he was fighting for Yuri's attention.  
> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy 8))) its been a hot minute. I've been struggling w/ finding the desire to write for a while now, so part 2 will be up when its up (I have the ending written, just... need to write everything else between).  
> Been reading lots tho o7 so finding inspiration & indulging in things else where atm. 
> 
> Thank You BlueberrySweetheart for the prompt/idea!  
> Setting is vague so take that as you will o/ 
> 
> Prompt/Idea: ((Hey I don't know you're still taking prompts or not but if you do (please say you do :3) how about Viktor getting jealous over someone touching Yuuri. And well he does LOVE dismemberment so... tee hee. Since they are pretty much the same in regards for their obsession towards the other, I'd like to see how Viktor will take care of Yuuri's possible suitor.  
> (If you somehow manage to add in Viktor fucking Yuuri's throat while slowly, methodically skinning/cutting them alive I'll love you forever.  
> \\(//♡//)\\) )) 
> 
>  Thank you to those of you who read/continue to read/left comments/leave kudos/bookmark/and gave me prompts near the end! I've had a lot of fun you lovely people! 
> 
> ((unedited))

People flocked to Victor naturally. It has been happening all his life when he started building status for himself and he more than flourished from all the attention. The key was quickly learning what people wanted to see: a simple smile as he shook hands while saying things from greetings to farewells and saying congratulation's to thanking people. Keeping people happy was easy when all you had to do was smile and nod, after all.    

But Yuri, oh, his sweet, sweet Yuri, all but crumbled while being under the spotlight when first presented with the task of meeting people. Being surrounded by new people in a controlled area was one thing, but add a social gathering that consisted of hundreds of people was another.    

And because of his nerves Yuri never seem to realize that he could turn heads just as much as Victor could. If not more.

Now, Victor wasn't jealous of Yuri, no, no, no,  _no_! He was nothing but proud and overjoyed that Yuri was getting the well-deserved attention and slowly becoming more and more accustomed to big get togethers! 

But it didn’t stop the ugly little feelings from laying just beneath the surface of Victor's easily placed smiles. Tonight, was unfortunately the last straw to the strong hold that was Victor's patience.     

From the  _moment_ _,_  they stepped into the room he felt like he needed to glue himself to Yuri's side and not let his beloved out of his sights for even one second because of the amount of people that circled them, from the amount of people trying to separate Yuri from him to talk to either of them. From all the people who kept touching Yuri when they thought Victor couldn't see. 

Fingers lingering longer than they should have on Yuri's shoulder's or lower back. Victor could feel his lips twitching and he desperately wanted to shove everyone away.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!  
> ((*not taking anymore prompts/ideas*))


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most: I'm sorry this isn't a completed work; fact is, I've simply wanted to move on to my own original work for a long while now and I found it harder and harder trying to force myself to write something my heart wasn't fully into anymore. I'm having a more enjoyable time writing my own characters, but I plan on adding the extra goody bits in, but its going to be at another point in time when fanfiction is something I want to come back to. 
> 
> That being said: Thank you to those of you who read/continue to read/left comments/continue to leave comments/leave kudos/bookmark/and gave me prompts near the end! I've had a lot of fun writing for you lovely people ´꒳`/♡
> 
> Again, Thank You BlueberrySweetheart for the prompt/idea!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt/Idea: ((Hey I don't know you're still taking prompts or not but if you do (please say you do :3) how about Viktor getting jealous over someone touching Yuuri. And well he does LOVE dismemberment so... tee hee. Since they are pretty much the same in regards for their obsession towards the other, I'd like to see how Viktor will take care of Yuuri's possible suitor.  
> (If you somehow manage to add in Viktor fucking Yuuri's throat while slowly, methodically skinning/cutting them alive I'll love you forever.  
> \\(//♡//)\\) ))
> 
>  
> 
> ((unedited))

  **xx** **xx**

Keeping himself under control was easier said than done. 

Most would have seen it as clinginess if anything, anyway, but it truly was becoming harder and harder for Victor to keep his hand to himself or on a glass of champagne instead of grabbing the nearest utensil and stabbing it into eyes and chopping off fingers for every lingering look and touch that landed on  _his_ Yuri.

Victor could almost feel his cheerful mask cracking to reveal every ugly emotion that existed in him. 

_Almost._

\----

Yuri had wandered away from Victor while he conversed with Chris and his boyfriend. Normally he was more than happy to stay beside Victor and meet people as they went, but tonight he wanted to work on his people person skills; try and make his circle of friends, maybe, a little bit bigger even if it was one person. 

 

\---- 

Soft breathing filled the empty space of the room while Victor and Yuri's bodies moved around one another slowly: caressing and kissing at bruised skin; tongues occasionally licking up left over blood that was smeared over their bodies; bodies that were intertwined that could have become one. 

Yuri pushed himself up momentarily so he could look over Victor's bloodied form and smiled while running his fingers through the blood that had made its home splashed across Victor's chest and hummed.

Victor sighed happily as he basked in the gentle touches. Their eyes met and Victor smiled taking Yuri's wandering hand and brought it up to his lips. 

"Love you my Yuri."        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! Much love and again sorry for the uncompleted work, I feel not so great about this, but I felt terrible about leave this without anything at all;x; 
> 
> Thank you for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> o7


End file.
